


Red Dots

by Hino



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Dots on what you love, Blue dots on what you don’t. Mixing those up can have permanent consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dots

Carlos frowned as he looked at his readings. Another earthquake and yet, they had felt nothing. It confused him and he sighed, resting his head in his hand while he idly read the papers. Something tickled at the back of his mind, telling him that something was happening today yet when he thought of it, the idea wouldn’t surface.  
“What was it?” Carlos asked quietly, standing and moving away from his lab equipment to the front door. Perhaps a walk was needed to clear his mind. Slipping on his brown shoes and adjusting his lab coat, He opened the door to see a rather surprised Cecil standing outside with a strange roll, covered in dots.

“Cecil?” Carlos asked with confusion as to why the announcer was on his doorstep.  
“Oh, Hello Carlos” Cecil said with a nervous smile, red dots stuck to his fingertips. Carlos took a step outside his doorway to look at the walls of his lab, seeing several red dots trailed along both sides.  
“Cecil, what is going on?” The dark skinned scientist asked, adjusting his glasses as they slipped down his nose. “What’s with the dots?”  
“Well...” Cecil trailed, trying to think of a way to explain it without scaring Carlos back into his lab. He stepped forward, placing a dot on Carlos’ labcoat. “Can I come in and explain?” He asked. Carlos moved to protest but there was a look in Cecil’s eyes, one that asked him to listen, to invite him inside.  
“Alright” Carlos said, muffling his sigh. He stepped back and invited Cecil in who quickly entered and removed his shoes before placing another sticker on the wall.

The Scientist watched with confusion as Cecil walked around his laboratory, attaching red dots to each object he came across. He raised his voice to speak and question but everytime he tried to ask, Cecil had scurried off to another room, leaving Carlos to chase him.  
“What is it with all the dots?” Carlos asked, seeing Cecil finally stop and look around. “You said something about it before didn’t you?” The radio announcer stopped and looked to Carlos with a saddened gaze.  
“You forgot?” Cecil asked, looking down to his dot roll to see only three stickers left. He let out a sigh as he stepped forward. “Red dots on what you love. Blue dots on what you don’t” The announcer said, placing a red dot on Carlos’ coat, shirt and cheek. “Mixing those up can have permanent consequences” Cecil said quietly.

Carlos was silent, letting the thought enter his mind. Red dots on what you love. It danced around inside him before he smiled, turning away from Cecil and leaving the room.  
“C-Carlos!” Cecil cried out, standing there with a deep frown as the scientist continued to walk away. He let out a sigh and looked to the floor when the sound of Carlos’ footsteps made him look up to see the beloved scientist standing before him, a roll of red dots in his hand.  
“I’m sorry, Cecil” Carlos said softly, smile still there as he removed a dot and stuck it to Cecil’s cheek. Removing another, he stuck it to his clothes. “I can’t believe I forgot” He removed another and stuck it to Cecil’s other cheek. The announcer blushed as Carlos removed more dots from the roll, sticking each one onto Cecil somewhere. When the roll was empty, Cecil was covered in head to toe with red dots.  
“Red dots on what you love” Cecil said with a chuckle. Carlos chuckled too, drawing him close and wrapping his arms around the man.  
“And I love you very much”


End file.
